Ein Bad im Königreich Neptun
by Nepchun
Summary: Prinzessin Neptune nimmt ein entspannendes Bad - und ihre Dienerinnen und Diener helfen ihr dabei. (Oneshot)


Das ist meine erste Fanfiction, die ich hier veröffentliche. Ich hoffe, sie ist nicht zu gewagt für den Anfang... XD

Ich habe keinerlei Rechte auf die Charaktere, diese sind Naoko Takeuchi vorbehalten.

* * *

**~ Ein Bad im Königreich Neptun ~**

Michiru streckte sich ausgiebig, während sie alleine den hellen, mit Marmorsäulen verzierten Gang entlang spazierte. Das lange hellblaue, beinahe durchsichtige Kleid glitt wie Wellen hinter ihr her über den Boden und ihr langes, welliges Haar umspielte sanft den schlanken Körper.

Da sie barfuß war, schritt sie vollkommen lautlos über die kühlen grauen Steinfliesen.

An beiden Seiten des Weges befanden sich etwa knöchelhohe Wasserbecken, in denen kleine Springbrunnen miteinander zu spielen schienen. Das Wasser spiegelte alle nur erdenklichen Farben wider. Die Sonne. Den Himmel. Das gebrochene Spiegelbild des großen Neptun Palastes. Und nicht zuletzt das regenbogenfarbene Schimmern der Nordlichter, die häufig zu sehen waren – selbst am Tage.

Der Neptun war ein wunderschöner Planet. Michiru konnte sich keinen schöneren Ort vorstellen. Sie liebte das Wasser und die antiken Statuen, die überall zu finden waren. Oft waren es muskulöse Männer mit Dreizack oder zierliche Meerjungfrauen oder Fische, Delphine und andere Meeresbewohner in allen nur erdenklichen Formen und Größen. An manchen Tagen saß Michiru stundenlang vor einer der Statuen und dachte sich Geschichten über sie aus. Manchmal zeichnete sie sie auch oder spielte ihnen auf ihrer Violine vor. Nicht selten zog sie dabei auch anderes Publikum an. Jeder liebte Prinzessin Neptune und die sanften Klänge ihrer Violine.

Die Bewohner des Planeten waren ein sehr friedfertiges und sanftes Volk. Niemals wurde gestritten oder schlecht von jemand anderem gesprochen. Wenn sie beieinander waren, lagen sie oft einfach nur da und unterhielten sich, genossen schweigend die Umgebung oder badeten miteinander. Nackt zu sein war auf dem Neptun keine Ausnahme. Es war nicht einmal selten, untereinander Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen. All das gehörte zu einem friedlichen und vertrauensvollen Miteinander.

Michiru trat durch einen großen weißen Torbogen und lächelte zufrieden.

Das große Bad – ihr Bad – erstreckte sich vor dem Mädchen wie ein großer Pool. Auch hier waren große Marmorsäulen und Statuen aufgestellt, die hintere Wand und die Decke des Raumes bestanden aus Glas und am Rand des Wassers befanden sich einige Windlichter, die milde flackerten. Da die Sonne bereits langsam unterging, hatten ihre Diener – wie jeden Abend um diese Zeit – die Kerzen schon vorsorglich angezündet.

Die Prinzessin ließ den seidenen Stoff ihres Kleides über ihre Schultern hinab auf den Boden gleiten und trat vollkommen entblößt auf das hellblaue klare Wasser zu.

Im selben Moment erschien ein anderes Mädchen, etwa in ihrem Alter, hob das zurück gelassene Kleid auf und verschwand damit aus dem Bad.

Michiru störte sich nicht an ihr. Sie war es gewöhnt, immer Diener und Dienerinnen um sich zu haben. Insbesondere an diesem Ort.

Langsam stieg Michiru die einzige Stufe des Pools hinab und watete durch das Wasser, bis es ihre Knie bedeckte. Tiefer wurde es hier nicht.

Sie setzte sich langsam hin, sodass das Wasser ihr nun gerade so bis an die Schultern reichte. Ihr langes Haar wurde jetzt vom Wasser getragen und schien selbst Wellen zu schlagen. Sie genoss das Gefühl des kühlen Wassers auf ihrer Haut. Am liebsten würde sie für immer so sitzen bleiben. In ihrem Element, den Sonnenuntergang betrachtend.

Nur wenige Minuten später berührten zärtliche Fingerspitzen ihren Rücken. Strichen sanft über ihr Schulterblatt und an ihrer Wirbelsäule hinunter. Michiru schloss lächelnd die Augen, als eine weitere Hand begann, über ihren Arm zu streicheln.

Wie jeden Abend waren einige ihrer Diener für ihre tägliche Reinigung erschienen.

Behutsam wurde ihr Haar gewaschen, während weiterhin über ihren Rücken gestreichelt wurde.

Michiru legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Eine weitere Hand bahnte sich ihren Weg durch ihr Haar hindurch zu ihrem schlanken Hals. Dann strich sie ihr Schlüsselbein entlang über ihr Dekolletee und weiter nach unten über ihre wohlgeformten weichen Brüste.

Es war wie ein heiliges Ritual.

Niemand sagte ein Wort.

Einzig ein leises Seufzen Michiru's unterbrach die Stille, als insgesamt 5 ihrer Dienerinnen und Diener zart ihre Haut berührten.

Unzählige Hände strichen über ihren Rücken, ihre Arme, ihre Brüste, ihren Bauch, ihre Beine... Jemand setzte sich hinter sie und zog sanft ihre Schultern zu sich, sodass sie sich bequem anlehnen konnte. Ihrer Prinzessin sollte es an nichts fehlen.

Michiru lächelte den jungen Mann dankbar an und schloss erneut genießerisch die Augen, als ein junges Mädchen vorsichtig damit begann, ihre Brüste zu massieren.

Langsam wurde über ihren Oberschenkel gestreichelt, dann über ihren Bauch und wieder zurück bis hinab zur Innenseite ihres Schenkels, bis die schlanken Finger schließlich zwischen ihren Beinen verschwanden und dort ihre Streicheleinheiten fortsetzten.

Erneut entwich der Meeresprinzessin ein Seufzer und sie schmiegte ihr weiches Haar eng an die Person hinter sich.

Sachte wurde ihr über den Kopf gestrichen, während weitere Finger behutsam ihren Bauch liebkosten und andere zärtlich ihren Hals berührten.

Warme Wogen der Erregung durchfluteten ihren schlanken Körper. Ihr Atem wurde langsam schwerer und sie verschränkte ihre Finger mit anderen, als die Hand einer ihrer Dienerinnen unter Wasser nach der ihren griff.

Langsam hob sie ihr Becken an und drückte ihren Brustkorb nach oben, während sie hörbar einatmete. Einige Hände stützten sanft ihren Rücken und streichelten ihre Hüften.

Die Hand zwischen ihren Beinen setzte ihre Streicheleinheiten unbeirrt fort.

Michiru fühlte das kühle Wasser auf ihrer Haut. Gleichzeitig stieg eine angenehme Hitze tief aus ihrem Inneren empor. Sie liebte dieses Gefühl. Es war, als würde sie zwischen zwei Welten schweben – zum einen in der friedvollen und unschuldigen Welt des Wassers und zum anderen in einer Welt hemmungsloser Hingabe. Beide schienen so fern voneinander und waren sich doch so unglaublich nah.

Vorsichtig wurde ihr eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht gestrichen. Es war eine beiläufige Geste, die es ihrem Diener anschließend erlaubte, erneut ihren schlanken Hals und ihre Schultern zu streicheln.

Eine weitere Hand fand ihren Weg zwischen ihre Schenkel und gesellte sich zu der anderen. Während die erste sie nun über ihren Venushügel strich, massierte die zweite sie zärtlich von unten nach oben. Niemand von ihnen wagte es jedoch, diese empfindlichen und heiligen Tore zu durchschreiten. Dies war einzig und allein dem Lebenspartner vorenthalten. Wie auch Küsse jeglicher Art. Doch daran verschwendete nicht einer ihrer Diener einen Gedanken. Ihnen genügte es, ihre Prinzessin glücklich zu machen und täglich ihr hübsches, puppengleiches Gesicht bei diesem rituellen Akt zu beobachten.

Der Griff der Prinzessin um die Hand ihrer Dienerin verstärkte sich zunehmend. Ihr Atem ertönte nun stoßweise und ihr schöner, schlanker Körper begann langsam unter den unzähligen liebkosenden Händen, die immer noch jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut zu berühren schienen, zu beben. Die gleichmäßigen Bewegungen zwischen ihren Schenkeln ließen sie alles um sie herum vergessen. Ihr freier Arm schnellte nach hinten um den Nacken ihres Dieners, der sie immer noch stützte und ihre Finger krallten sich in seinen durchtrainierten Rücken. Sie keuchte auf und drückte ihren Rücken durch, als ein weiteres Beben ihren Körper durchflutete. Ein leiser Aufschrei entwich ihr, als die Hitze in ihr zu explodieren drohte. Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in die nackte Haut ihres Dieners und ihre andere Hand umklammerte die ihrer Dienerin nun noch fester. Die Finger zwischen ihren Beinen bewegten sich nun schneller. Fordernder.

Sie begann die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zu verlieren. Wie von selbst pressten sich ihre Schenkel zusammen, als es aus ihr heraus brach. Ein unendlich scheinendes Zucken fuhr durch ihren ganzen Körper. Sie konnte einen weiteren Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken, als die Wogen tiefster Lust über sie hinweg und durch sie hindurch rauschten.

Dann entspannte sie sich langsam. Ihr Griff lockerte sich und sie öffnete einen Spalt breit die Augen. Ein weiteres Mal wurde ihr eine nasse Locke aus dem Gesicht gezogen. Michiru lächelte dankbar und setzte sich langsam auf. Die Sonne war inzwischen vollständig untergegangen und die einzige Lichtquelle boten die Kerzen rings um den Pool.

„Gute Nacht, Prinzessin.", sagte einer der Diener lächelnd, woraufhin sich alle fünf erhoben, sich kurz verbeugten und sie alleine ließen.

„Gute Nacht.", antwortete Michiru mit sanfter Stimme, während sie ihnen noch nachsah.

Dann wanderte ihr Blick zum Himmel. Entspannt lehnte sie sich zurück und stütze sich auf ihren Handflächen ab.

Zwischen den vielen glitzernden Sternen war ein weit entfernter, blauer Planet aufgetaucht. Jedoch war er nah genug, um die Farbenspiele auf seiner Oberfläche und den schmalen Ring zu erkennen, der ihn umgab. Sie erblickte ihn häufiger, wenn sie sich Nachts gedankenverloren die Sterne ansah. Und jedes mal, wenn sie diesen blauen Planeten beobachtete, überkam sie ein ungewohntes Gefühl von Sehnsucht. Es war, als würde etwas auf diesem Planeten sie zu sich rufen. Sie wusste, es war ein Teil von ihr.

* * *

„Michiru...? Michiru!", eine vertraute Stimme ertönte in der Dunkelheit.

Das Mädchen öffnete widerstrebend die Augen und blinzelte ein paar Mal, als helle Sonnenstrahlen ihr Gesicht benetzten.

Als ihre Augen sich an das Sonnenlicht gewöhnt hatten, erkannte sie kurzes blondes Haar und die vertrauten grauen Augen, in denen sie sich schon so oft verloren hatte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Du hast im Schlaf gestöhnt...", Haruka saß neben ihr im Bett und sah sie ein wenig besorgt und mit schief gelegtem Kopf an.

Michiru setzte sich auf und drückte ihrer Freundin einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hab ich dich geweckt? Tut mir Leid...", antwortete sie, ohne auf die Frage ihrer Freundin einzugehen.

Haruka lächelte und fuhr ihrer Meeresprinzessin sanft mit den Fingern durchs Haar. „Hast du nicht.", sie ließ ihre Hand sinken, legte sie auf Michiru's Schulter und strich mit den Fingerspitzen ihren Arm entlang. Michiru bekam augenblicklich eine Gänsehaut, als sie die Berührung auf ihrer Haut spürte. Ihr Traum war doch sehr realistisch gewesen und immer noch unbeschreiblich greifbar. Haruka lächelte, als sie die Reaktion ihrer Freundin bemerkte. Dann legte sie beide Hände auf die Schultern der kleineren und drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt zurück auf ihr weiches Kissen, um nur wenige Augenblicke später ihren Hals zu küssen.

Michiru schlang die Arme um Haruka's Rücken und drückte sie an sich.

„Ich glaube, ich hatte einen Traum aus einem früheren Leben.", beantwortete sie schließlich Haruka's Frage und lächelte zu ihr hinunter. „Es war ein schöner Traum."

Haruka zog eine Augenbraue hoch und legte für einen sanften, langen Kuss ihre Lippen auf die ihrer Freundin. Ihre Zungen berührten sich und ließen die andere bedingungslos gewähren. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, grinste Haruka sie vielsagend an. „Dann war es diesmal wohl kein verzweifeltes, ängstliches Stöhnen im Angesicht des Weltuntergangs?"

Michiru's Wangen erröteten leicht und sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein. Kein Weltuntergang."

„Kam ich wenigstens auch in deinem Traum vor?", wollte Haruka wissen, bevor sie ihre Freundin erneut lang und zärtlich küsste.

Michiru's Hand fuhr durch das blonde Haar und drückte sie fest an sich. „Vielleicht...", murmelte sie leise in den Kuss und lächelte, als Haruka's Hand langsam und zärtlich über ihre nackte Haut streichelte und auf jedem Millimeter, den ihre Finger berührten, ein wohliges Kribbeln hinterließen.

* * *

Ja, ja, ja... Ich hoffe, ihr zerreisst mich nun nicht in der Luft, weil ich Männer an Michiru ran lasse... Sorryyyyy! *haha* Auf dem (bzw. meinem) Neptun macht es nunmal keinen Unterschied, ob Weiblein oder Männlein. xD Ich hatte dieser Bilder einfach im Kopf und musste sie einfach nieder schreiben.


End file.
